


Rich Man, Poor Man

by Rabiator



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabiator/pseuds/Rabiator
Summary: A Final Fantasy Seven Story involving Tifa cruelly cheating on her boyfriend Cloud with a rich, thuggish black man from the slums while the blonde cuck grows to like it more and more.





	Rich Man, Poor Man

**Chapter 1: Meet the New Boss**  
   
           A lot of people looked at Tifa Lockhart and only saw one thing. Well, two things. The twenty-one year old was more famous for her breasts, still, than any of the amazing things she had done alongside Cloud Strife and her other friends-saving the world, dismantling a terrible corporation-none of it seemed to matter to the average person she ran into. No, all that mattered were her tits.  
   
Looking down at her chest, Tifa understood why. She as an attractive woman, there was no doubt about that. Lithe legs, flat toned stomach, beautiful pale face with soft lips, big brown eyes, slightly almond-shaped, and luscious, long, long hair, reaching down to her ass. Her ass was impressive in and of itself, barely covered in a leather mini-skirt. But all of those were things you could find on a lot of girls. Her mix of Asian and Caucasian features made her intriguing, but there was something else that made her truly unforgettable.  
   
Her tits were in a completely different world. Shapely, bouncy, wonderfully firm, topped with coin-sized areolas and luscious pink nipples. They created mountains of cleavage, packed into Tifa’s tight tank top. At times when she had to have as much freedom of motion as possible, like now, training by herself in the back room of the 7th Heaven Bar, she wrapped them down under strong thick white bandages. Even then they wiggled slightly. They were the reason for nearly all of her bar’s business-a place with one bartender and no kitchen didn’t tend to have a lot of patrons-unless they came looking for a hot woman attached to a pair of tits that was simply…perfect.  
   
Working through a simple exercise routine, Tifa unleashed a flurry of punches, kicks, and elbow strikes at the bar’s one, worn out punching bag. A few more days of this treatment and there’d be more sand leaked on the floor than left inside the bag. Her ass jiggled as she stood up on one foot, unleashing kicks with the other. Dropping back to a low stance, her tank-top was dark with sweat, bandages holding her mighty tits in place as she worked the bag, small fists clenched.  
   
People who hadn’t seen her action were always amazed at how strong Tifa actually was, cause she sure didn’t look it. She looked more like a pornstar or a hooker, instead of the dream come true girl next door turned busty bartender that she actually was.  Given her generous proportions, most people were surprised that Tifa was of mixed ancestry, until they got a good look at her porcelain skin and almond-shaped eyes. But when people were _that_ close, they still tended to be looking elsewhere…  
   
Stepping back, Tifa’s breath was hardly quickened. She raised her hands high above her head, gloved fingers lacing together as she stretched her arms high. Her back arched, sticking her chest out even more than usual as sunlight streamed through the small gym windows. She had plenty of time to practice, with the bar being closed.  A lot of people didn’t realize just how hard Tifa hard to train to keep her body in such monster-fighting, flat stomach shape, with an ass that was sculpted and still far more shapely than her petite form would suggest.  
   
Tifa went through a few more sets of combination strikes, before performing some amazing acrobatics that had her bouncing across the room. While for Tifa it was simply a demonstration of her mastery of her own body, most people would have found something slightly erotic and highly stimulating in the display of jumping, grunting, and her twisting, contorting body, landing in crouched, ass-up positions, wrapped up breasts yearning to be free with every hop of her smooth, well-contoured legs. She was beauty in motion.  
   
Abruptly, she heard the door to 7th Heaven open, the main front entrance. The bar was closed right now, but not locked-with Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart living there; it seemed wasteful to lock the bar when one of them was present. Still, if it was Cloud, he would have called first more than likely.  
   
Shrugging, Tifa took a soft white towel from a rack by the gym door. Wiping down her the few beads of sweat from her arms and taut, exposed stomach, she made her way to the bar proper.  
Tifa opened the swinging doors that let her in behind the bar itself, her nose crinkled. Beside her own slightly sweaty body, there was a strange smell in the air- _strong_ was the first word that came to mind, but it wasn’t very pleasant, either.  
   
Sitting at the bar, perched high on one of the stools was a man-Tifa only saw a flashy red jacket, sharp collar turned up, and a dark-skinned head, with close cropped hair. He was facing away from her, towards the entrance. He had to have heard her enter, but he didn’t turn around.  
   
Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, Tifa crossed her arms beneath her chest, which only served to push the enormous funbags up, and she could almost _hear_ the bandages straining to keep things contained. More than once she’d had her bandages simply unravel after trying for too long to hold back that which would simply not _be_ held back.  
   
“Sorry pal, but we’re closed for the night. You’ll have to come back tomorrow.” As she finished speaking, she wrinkled her nose again-the smell was a lot stronger now. It was this man, he smelled bad-not so much like garbage or dirt, but like…Tifa wasn’t sure. Musky, heavy, almost like a very pungent flower that was right in your face.  
   
The man swiveled around on the stool, broad shoulders squaring up as he faced her. Tifa wasn’t even five inches over five feet, so most people were taller than her, but this guy had to be at least six feet tall, and was pretty wide too. The fighter in her could see muscle underneath his clothes-red jacket, white shirt, no tie. His shirt was open at the neck and almost see-through, displying a little bit of chest hair and pecs that would be impressive if Tifa wasn’t confident she could kick this guy’s ass with one hand. Though that was true of nearly everybody.  
   
He was not a handsome man, Tifa thought politely. Not hideous, but with a squashed nose, beady eyes, and a sort of dopey grin on his face. Not stupid, but not nice either. He looked the typical slum thug, but in nicer clothes. The man didn’t respond, so Tifa, patiently, repeated herself.  
   
“We’re closed sir. You have to leave.”  
   
He spoke, rough, uneducated voice. “Come on now, can’t I just drink in peace? Shoot, I don’t mind drinking alone, and you right dere. You _are_ a bartender, yeah?”  
Tifa just shook her head-this wasn’t the first time someone had tried to ask for such a privilege. She’d probably safe herself the grief by locking the door, but what was the difference? She opened her mouth to speak…but nothing came out as the man pulled some Gil out of his jacket pocket.  
   
Not just some Gil, a lot of Gil, a fat wad. He didn’t even seem to act like it was a lot of money he was holding. Tifa looked at the huge clump of bills-she had never exactly been the greedy type, but everybody liked money. And that was a _lot_ of it. Who was this guy?  
   
“Its not a question of money,” She said, stepping forward slightly, hips flush against the wood of the bar. Tifa raised one delicate finger.  
   
“We just happen to be closed right now-ah!”  
   
She gasped and blushed a little as the man leaned forward and stuck the wad of bills right between her bandaged tits, in the small area of cleavage left, a little slot in the middle of the vast expanse of titflesh her tanktop showed off. The bills fit snugly in there, and her breasts instinctively squeezed the soft money, which only served to strain her bandages more-this was no meager folded sum of bills, this was a fat slab of wealth thicker than most wallets.  
   
Her first thought was to snatch the bills out and smack this man in the face-even with an open hand Tifa could put him flat on his ass. But she didn’t, because some part of her was quietly impressed by a man willing to spend so much money just for a quiet place to drink. There were other places to drink, after all, and if Tifa wasn’t that bothered by her placing the money in her tits-well she wasn’t stupid. She was well aware of how fixated men were on her giant breasts, and this man was no different-honestly, it would have been stranger if he wasn’t obsessed with them at first glance. And, she thought, given how easily he whipped that money out, he had to have more-probably a ton more.  
   
He looked at her, cocking an eyebrow, not looking embarrassed or ashamed of his actions at all.  
_Oh, fine, what the hell?_  
   
“Ok, you can stay pal-I guess there’s no harm in you having a few drinks. What’ll you have?”  
   
He rubbed a rough hand over his stubbly chin, big lips pressed together in thought. He held up two outstretched fingers. “Two pints.”  
   
She nodded and was about to turn.  
   
“ _And_ a bottle of Wutai ’55. Magnum.”  
   
That stopped Tifa in her tracks. That was a bottle of wine (a really big bottle), older than she was. This guy too, though he looked to have several years on her. She had no problems with one man ordering two beers at once-though it did smack of alcoholism, but a crazy expensive wine too. She wasn’t even if sure if they had that…  
   
“I’ll check…say, what’s your name?”  
   
He chuckled. “They call me Stone.”  
   
Tifa snorted a bit at that. “Stone, huh? Well, I’m Tifa, now why don’t you have a seat at a table, honey why I look?” She joked.  
   
Slowly, almost reluctantly, Tifa pulled the money from in between her tits-she had to wiggle it a bit given how firm they squeezed- and put it in her pocket. It was so warm even from that brief contact with her chest. The money nestled in the back of her tiny skirt, which was already tight and flush against her ass.  
   
As Stone rose from his tool and went to go sit at a table-one with a good view of the bar, Tifa turned around, quickly bending over to find two beers. She placed them on a serving tray on the bartop and then turned back, going through a box of wine bottles behind the bar. Bending over again, Tifa demonstrated her amazing athleticism by bending perfectly at the waist, ass straight up in the air as she began rifling through the box.  
   
Stone leered openly at the sight before him-Tifa’s skirt was so short, that as she remained bent over, it hiked itself up her womanly hips, exposing, slowly, every inch of her pale ass. The massive, inviting curves of her rear were almost punctuated by the narrow strip of her white panties, which were so small, and her ass so big, that they did little more than cover her pussy and asshole. Truthfully, Stone was most surprised that a girl like this-tits for days, sexy legs, with a tiny skirt and a little flirty streak to her, was wearing something as simple as white panties, even if they did look a size or two smaller than what she should wear.  
   
Tifa was no idiot-she could _feel_ Stone’s gaze on her ass, as firmly as if he were behind her, cupping her asscheeks with his big hands. That little thought put a smile on her angelic face, and she stayed bent over, even rocking her hips back and forth, even after she found the wine. She kind of felt dirty letting some random stranger stare at her ass, but another part encouraged her to show off her body. She didn’t work hard to stay in incredible shape and dress the way she did because she didn’t want anyone to look. And with a guy who clearly had money to throw around, giving him a little peek couldn’t hurt.  
   
Standing up, Tifa turned, smiling almost shyly-were it not for the knowing look in her eye-and placed the wine bottle on the tray. In her free hand Tifa held a slender wine glass, fingers cupped around the bulb. She stepped around the bar, and made sure the tray was positioned such that the neck of the bottle was between her wrapped up but still bouncy soft, barely covered tits-she went through a lot of tanktops, considering how sheer the material was and how her tits stretched them out. Tifa was getting a kick out of acting this way, and it was beyond any level of flirting she had done for a man before, even Cloud.  
   
Tifa smiled at Stone as she placed the tray on his table, leaning in front of him as she poured a generous amount of wine in the empty glass, keeping her eye on the filling glass. This was, after all, her job, and she was good at it. When the glass was full she _thunked_ the bottle down and the table and looked at Stone.  
   
Predictably, he wasn’t looking back at her, his eyes were firmly on her chest and the impressive amount of unwrapped titflesh still on display. She almost wished she had unwrapped her fleshy pillows before leaving the gym, but they were still impressive like this, maybe even more so since they were flattened out by the thick strips of cloth, but also pushed together and up. She sighed with a familiar tone in her voice, confronting something she’d dealt with many times before.  
   
“Ahem. My eyes…” Tifa’s fingers splayed out on her tank top, cupping her breasts and pressing them firmly together _just_ _so_ , before running up the delicate curves and pointing at her face.  
   
“Are up here, pal.” She had an air of playfulness, but Tifa probably would have lost her temper with most other guys by now. But then most other smelly slum dwellers didn’t have wads of Gil to hand out.  
   
Stone harrumphed. “Yeah, yeah, you got real nice eyes, girl.”  
   
He didn’t even bother to look at her face when he said that. “But dese fat white tits are a lot nicer to look at.”  
   
Obviously this guy wasn’t big on manners. And being tall, probably fairly strong (for a _normal_ person, Tifa thought, not the usual crew she ran with or fought against) and rich he didn’t have to be. Stone probably got his way almost everywhere he went. In fact, given how things with Don Corneo had turned out, him getting killed by Shinra and all, Tifa wouldn’t be surprised if Stone was the new big man in charge down in the slums. That might impress a normal girl, but not Tifa. She did find the self-assured attitude impressive-she had had her fill of whiny, self-doubting men.  
   
Tifa looked him over, again admiring his body-obviously he was a man who indulged his appetites but still managed to work out and be fit. He barely flicked his eyes up to her face before running them over her tits and then down her flat stomach, again Tifa was able to feel his gaze like hot breath on her neck. She knew what she _should_ do, what her normal reaction was. To call this guy a pervert, storm off and order him to get his stinky ass the hell out of _her_ bar.  
   
Tifa opened her mouth, about to say _something_. If not to command him to get out, then at least to let him know who was in charge here.  
   
“Ok, now listen here you…” She trailed off, voice growing surprisingly quiet for anyone who knew the warrior woman. Tifa saw something that stole the words from her mouth, and almost the breath from her lungs as well-and she’d seen quite a lot in her relatively short span.  
   
Stone had shifted in his seat, bringing his legs out from under the table. They were spread wide, giving her a good view of his crotch, and his pants, the same red as his jacket, looked like they were about too sizes two big-the “classy thug” look, Tifa guessed. But there was a tent in the center of his pants that was absolutely _enormous_. At first, Tifa couldn’t believe she was looking at his erection, because it just didn’t seem possible. And yet she couldn’t tear her eyes away.  
   
Stone chuckled, taking a sip of his wine like he was at the most casual dinner setting possible. “Is dere a problem, Tifa?”  
   
His smirk was practically audible. Tifa caught herself, she was surprised, but she didn’t blush like some fresh-faced schoolgirl. More than anything, she was impressed.  
   
Showing more mental fortitude than Stone, Tifa was able to tear her eyes away from his horse-sized member, trapped up in his pants as it was, and looked back up at him. “Oh there’s no problem, big boy.”  
   
Tifa had been about to say something very differently, but that seemed a very distant memory already. Instead, she pointed-seemingly at the wine bottle, but the way she held her hand it was easy to ‘mistake’ that she was pointing at something else.  
   
“That’s quite the impressive magnum you have there Stone.”  
   
He grinned. “Oh, I got all kinds of fine taste, girl.”  
   
She leaned over, giving him another little show, in the back of her mind hoping with a dark surge of lust that he would stuff more money in her tits. Like some dirty, pole-dancing stripper.  
   
The door to the bar opened again, and Tifa looked up, more irritated this time than before. Not only were they closed, but she had been having a nice moment with…this stinky wanna-be new money thug. What a fucked up situation, she thought.  
   
It was Cloud, looking nervously at the sight of his girlfriend, alone with a strange man in a bar that was supposed to be closed. Her tits were nearly touching his face, but Tifa didn’t think it was strange. The man gave Cloud a once-over, and then did a double take. Cloud blushed-he could guess what had happened. This guy had, at first, thought Cloud was a woman, but his outfit was manly, even if his body wasn’t. Between his face that could more easily be called ‘beautiful’ than ‘handsome’ and his pale arms on display, toned but no longer as muscular as they were, lithe legs in black pants and indeed, somewhat ‘womanly’ hips that swiveled when he walked, Cloud had been mistaken for a woman before.  
   
Tifa looked at him, smiling sweetly. “Hello, Cloud! I was just serving a few drinks for this rather…large fellow, here.”  
   
The black man _was_ taller than Cloud, he could tell that even when he was sitting down. He was much broader too at the shoulders, almost as big as Barret, but in way flashier clothes.  
   
Tifa stepped back slowly from the man, her eyes drifting down to Stone’s crotch again. Cloud followed her gaze, and his jaw nearly dropped. It wasn’t the first time a man had chubbed up at the sight of Tifa-he really was lucky to have her-but this guy’s cock was unbelievable! It was as obvious as if he had unzipped his pants and taken the thing out.  
   
Stone and Tifa shared a glance, with Tifa giggling a bit and shaking her hair while Stone simply scratched his thigh with one hand, drawing more attention to his crotch while he took a long pull of wine. Stone didn’t know this, but Tifa and Cloud were both aware that he was way “outclassed” by this man-his dick barely made it to three and a half inches on a good day. A horrible side-effect of the experiments that had been done on him, cause Cloud had once sported a sizeable member himself. Not as big as this guy’s (hell, it was probably just about half), but still not bad. But now….  
   
Cloud couldn’t help but notice how nice Tifa was being to this guy-she wasn’t a surly bartender by any means, but the way she presented napkins (and her cleavage) to this guy, cooed over him to make sure he liked the drinks, he’d never seen him like this.  
   
“So Stone, this is Cloud, my boyfriend. Cloud, say hello.” Her voice lost some of its sweetness and Cloud gulped slightly. Stone simply chuckled and looked surprised, like he couldn’t believe this androgynous beauty was dating the stacked mixed-race Tifa.  
   
“Real nice to meet’cha, white boy.” Stone drawled. Cloud only mutter a “hello” in return, his own eyes raking over Stone, unable to be anything but impressed-even if this guy did smell a little bit, and wasn’t traditionally handsome. Not that Cloud cared about that…right?  
   
   
A few days later, Cloud walked into 7th Heaven, fresh from a day of deliveries. He had been glad for the work if only for the chance to be out of the bar-lately things had been rather strange. In the past few days, Tifa had only opened the bar once, and then only briefly. Most of the time, the bar was closed “to the general public” as Tifa entertained a single patron: Stone. Granted, Cloud had noticed that he was very rich, so it wasn’t like he was worried about the money. It just seemed like a weird thing for Tifa to do.  
   
As he looked around, it seemed like today was going to be a bit more normal of a day. No sign of Stone. Or Tifa, but she was probably either training in the back or resting. He was just glad things seemed back to normal-no more hearing Tifa jokingly call Stone “boss” and “sir”, words she almost never used for any man. She’d even said that Stone was more of a man than Cloud, which, even if it was a joke, still hurt his feelings a bit. And then there’d been that she’d spilled one of Stone’s glasses of wine on her tanktop, making it stick to every inch of her damp breasts. She hadn’t even bothered to go change, she’d simply mopped herself up with a bar rag, which she’d then sent Cloud to go throw in the laundry. The whole thing was weird  
   
Still, none of it was as bad as that one time, two days ago. That was the strangest yet, and Cloud remembered it very well.  
   
He’d entered the bar, just like any day. And Tifa and Stone were there, also like any day. Tifa smiled and looked him in the eyes, giving Cloud a little smile. “Hey, honey!”  
   
Stone was standing behind her, and to Cloud it looked like their bodies were very close together. Then he glanced down and saw Stone’s pants hiked down around his knees. He took a few surprised steps into the room and Tifa moved to the side, letting him see.  
   
Stone’s cock was out, and Tifa followed Cloud’s gaze the two of them looking down at it. She waved a hand at it. “Get a load of this fucking thing, neh, Cloud?”  
   
She laughed, eyes sparkling as she admired the tool. Stone’s cock was well more than a foot in length, dark and veiny, with a swollen oversized dark tip that looked like it would have a hard time fitting in even the loosest whore’s pussy. It couldn’t even stand up all the way, hanging low under its own massive weight, thick and almost angry-looking. Each of Stone’s black, hairy testicles was nearly the size of one of Cloud’s fists, and the whole thing smelled even worse than Stone himself normally did-by now, Cloud had almost gotten used to it, but this was much stronger and more pungent.  
   
As Cloud gaped, Stone simply grinned-he loved it when dumb botches and little white bois were struck dumb by his dick. Tifa sounded casual, like there wasn’t a strange man’s dick out in her bar, but also quietly impressed.  
   
“I probably couldn’t even get _my_ tits around this piece of dark meat.”  
   
Cloud looked more than a little scared, and embarrassed, but he was staring at the dick right along with his girlfriend.  
   
“Don’t you agree Cloud, isn’t it impressive? Tell Stone. **Now**.” Tifa commanded, sounding more like his mean boss than his girlfriend.  
   
Cloud stuttered, trying to look Stone in the eye. He kept lowering his face, cheeks red. “Y-yeah. Its so big.”  
   
He sounded almost reverentially, before plainly stating. “It’s the biggest I’ve ever seen.”  
   
Tifa nodded at her wimpy boyfriend. “Yep, _so_ much bigger than Cloud’s dick.” She held up her thumb and forefinger, indicating something miniscule.  
   
Stone smiled. “Aw, shoot. Well thank you, white boi. At least you don’t try ‘n lie, act like you ain’t impressed.”  
   
Tifa looked up at Stone’s face, waving airily behind her back at Cloud. “Ok, Cloud you can go now. Why don’t you clean out the back and do inventory-Stone’s been drinking through almost all our stock!” Impressed again.  
   
Cloud almost moved to leave, before screwing up his courage. “Tifa, why is his…cock out?” He had meant to say “penis” but this monster didn’t deserve to be called anything other than what it was. A big black cock.  
   
“Oh, don’t worry Cloud. I just wanted to see exactly how big Stone was. You can’t blame a girl for being curious.”  
   
Her voice grew almost threatening. “ _Can_ you?”  
   
Cloud shook his head, soft blonde hair flying about. “No, no, of course not. I just didn’t want to get the wrong idea, that something was…going on.”  
   
He finished lamely, trying to make it sound he was joking.  
   
Tifa laughed, “Of course not, honey! I promise you, I won’t cheat with this great big man.”  
Her voice was sickly sweet, more damaging than an outright yell, because it was obvious she didn’t mean it.  
   
Stone chuckled, running a hand along his cock slowly, to emphasize just how long it was. “Course not, Cloud. Tifa just wanted to see a real man’s dick.”  
   
She nodded. “Alright, enough chit-chat. Get to work, Cloud.”  
   
He turned to leave, trusting her. She wouldn’t cheat, right? He could hear Tifa’s words as he entered the storage room, as she chuckled almost cruelly.  
   
“Sorry about that, Stone. He can be such an annoying pussy sometimes. Whining all the time.”  
   
Back to his present situation, Cloud tried to banish the memory of that day. The sight of Stone’s huge cock. Honestly, he had seen it every day before he’d gone to sleep, in his mind, and every day when he woke up. But he couldn’t think about that now. He had to find Tifa. He could definitely hear noises in the bar, but they weren’t in the training room, or in their upstairs bedroom. They almost sounded like they were coming from…the bathroom?  
   
Following his ears, Cloud entered the men’s room, not sure what he’d find. What he saw stunned him into open-mouthed silence.  
   
Inside, in front of the stalls, Tifa was on her knees, the clean bathroom tile almost shining (she’d made Cloud clean it last night before he got to sleep), and in front of her was Stone, pants around his ankles again.  
   
Tifa was sucking his cock, bobbing her head up and down the massive length. Stone’s head rolled back, grunting and groaning as she worked about half the length in her mouth, hands working on the rest of the ebony shaft. She was in complete control, and seemed to be enjoying herself. Her mouth had to stretch in what looked like an almost dangerous way to get the cock inside-it distorted the whole shape of her face, and her pink lips were vacuum sealed around the shaft, jaw open like a snake swallowing a rat. Her nostrils flared, taking big noisy breaths in as her mouth was completely backed by bicep-thick cockmeat.  
   
Cloud was standing there for a good ten seconds before Tifa noticed him, or at least before she let on that she noticed him. She looked up at Stone, slowly backing off from his cock, sliding slowly, inch by inch. Her lips came off with a wet smacking sound, and her lipstick (Cloud noticed that she was wearing a much brighter, obvious shade than normal) left a ring around his cocktip.  
   
She looked at Cloud like he’d asked a stupid question while she was busy with important work. Sighing with irritation.  
   
“What is it now, Cloud? Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something kind of urgent?”  
   
He wanted to say something, but he didn’t-under Tifa’s angry gaze, and with how superior Stone looked, standing there like a statue, eyes closed and focused only on his own pleasure, spear-like cock out, Cloud felt very small and weak.  
   
Tifa hissed a little, annoyed further that Cloud was gonna interrupt them and then not say anything.  
   
“Stupid bitch.” She muttered before stretching her mouth as wide as she could again. She got right back to sucking like Cloud had left the room. As casual as she was being about the whole thing, Stone was simply too large for Tifa to take easily, and as she swallowed a few more inches, she gagged, coughing around the big black cock, her throat desperately trying to clear the obstruction. Failing that, her body lubricated the dick like it was exactly what it was-a hard piece of meat to swallow. Drool built up around her lips, and soon turned to frothy bubbles as she slammed her head down further and further. Cloud was certain he could see a bulge, like a bell, start to form in Tifa’s pale neck.  
   
Stone clapped a hand over his face. “Jeezus, that’s good!”  
   
He spared Cloud a glance-if anything, Cloud was the most surprised the other man wasn’t upset. Most guys didn’t want another dude watching them when their dick was out, even if they were getting sucked off by that guy’s girlfriend. But Stone didn’t seem to mind. If anything, judging by the little smirk on his ugly face, he enjoyed it that much more.  
   
“Don’t worry, I be done in here soon. Be a good pussy and wait.”  
   
Tifa made awful, wracking, heaving noises around the cock stuffed down her throat. Drool was splatting down onto her tanktop, darkening the thin material as her breasts jiggled and bounced. She was really getting into it now, working her whole body at the monumental task of sucking nearly seventeen inches of fat black dick.  
   
She backed off again, hands instinctively coming up to Stone’s big thighs and helping her push off. Tifa made a noise like she was going to puke, but managed to keep her lunch down, spittle frothing up on her mouth. She spat a great wad of pre-come and saliva on Stone’s cockhead. Her delicate fingers mashed the gunk into his skin, working the pole up and down.  
   
“Fuck my throat hurts.” She looked to Cloud, trying to smile behind the drool.  
   
“Stone’s big black cock makes my jaw sore-it feels like he’s squeezing my throat shut. I should have known better than to try and take something like this on so quickly. After all, sucking your shrinky dink isn’t much practice-that thing barely fits into my hand, let alone my mouth!”  
   
Stone and Tifa laughed a bit and Cloud lowered his head. The worst part was that she was right. His tiny penis had never been enough to satisfy Tifa.  
   
“You just need more practice, girl, ah shit…just like that, work dat cock.” Stone chuckled.  
   
And now, watching her with this enormous black, veiny, juicy cock…some part of Cloud was at least glad that if Tifa was cheating on him, it was with a real man like this Stone. His muscled thighs tensed with pleasure every time Tifa swallowed the gullet-stretching length of his cock, and Cloud couldn’t help but notice how thick and hairy his balls were, along with a rough-looking patch of dark pubic hair, like a thicket. His whole appearance was of obvious, crude, virility, in marked contrast to Cloud’s more refined, androgynous looks. He had been told more than once that he would have made a beautiful woman.  
   
At first, Cloud found himself wishing he had a cock of Stone’s size, so that Tifa might look at him the way she was looking at Stone-cheeks flushed, drool leaking down her chin splatter with mixed precome on her tits-bouncing and swaying as she worked at the pole in front of her. Eyes slightly obscured by runny mascara and hair sticking to her forehead with sweat and flying strands of spittle.  
   
But it didn’t take long before Cloud instead found himself imaging that he was taking Tifa’s place, on her knees in front of the hulking black man. No-he couldn’t think like that!  
   
Luckily he was distracted as Stone tensed up, wrapping his hands in Tifa’s hair and bucking his hips. He still couldn’t quite manage to bury his whole length in her throat, but he gave it a damn good try. Tifa’s body thrashed a bit as she gagged on the cock, face turning red, making obscene ‘hurrking’ sounds, before Stone relented  
   
“Oh shit, I’m bout to nut! Drink it all, you sexy bitch.”  
   
With a loud, long groan, Stone pulled out until his cockhead was all that remained in Tifa’s mouth, the rest of his shaft glistening with her juices. Tifa’s face was smeared with the sticky stuff, and it looked like she could barely see. But soon she had other concerns as Stone’s grip on her head tightened in what had to be a painful grip as he began to come in the mouth of Cloud’s girlfriend.  
   
With audible spurting sounds, Tifa was forced to drink his jizz like an overly enthusiastic customer sucking beer straight from the tap. Her cheeks bulged out with how fast he was filling her mouth, and Cloud could see visible, distinct bulges in her normally graceful and smooth neck everytime she swallowed a balloon-like gulp of ballsnot. He was pumping her full enough to paint her insides white, yelling and grunting.  
   
“Uhh! Uhh! Uhh!” Stone’s balls contracted against his body slightly as he used Tifa’s mouth to drain himself dry, rocking back and forth slightly in her face. Slowly regaining control of the situation, the busty mixed race girl bobbed back and forth on the tip, her lips forming a tight seal that nonetheless let a few drops of thick, off-white spunk drip down the shaft and her lips.  
   
Eventually, the streams ended, and Stone rocked back on his heels slightly, satisfied for the moment. Tifa swallowed a bit more and pulled back, the cock sliding out of her mouth, little tendrils of jizz connected to her full lips, which she smacked sloppily. Tifa opened her mouth wide while Stone panted in post-orgasmic joy, and displayed for both the men the massive deposit of come left in her mouth. She whorishly chewed on it and swished it around in her mouth, her dark eyes locking with Cloud’s. There was mocking understanding in Tifa’s eyes, and Cloud knew that she understood on some shameful level, he was aroused by this, aroused by his girlfriend playing with another man’s come after giving his huge black cock a messy blowjob. She knew.  
   
Still staring at Cloud, Tifa made an exaggerated gulping sound as she swallowed the last cup’s worth of jizz in her mouth, eyes closing slightly from either disgust or pleasure at the thick dick-slime sliding down into her belly. Probably both. Still, she placed a soft smile on her full lips, slightly swollen from the exertion of the blowjob, and turned black to Stone. As if expected, her hands gripped her tits and pushed them together and up firmly, creating a wonderful, mashed-together valley of flesh, two huge melons on an otherwise slim body, the envy of any gymnast. She looked at Stone expectantly and he nodded, knowing what she was about.  
   
Reaching into a pocket, his dark hand returned with a fat wad of gil which he slowly, tenderly stuck in between her sweaty, damp tits, giving one of the jugs a firm pat when he was done, wobbling it slightly. Tifa’s smile only grew wider. Cloud’s eyes widened in his skull-had Tifa betrayed his trust, and choked down that monster black cock, just for money?  
   
Honestly, he wouldn’t have been surprised if she had done it for free, just to see if she could. Tifa loved a challenge-Cloud wasn’t very different, when it came to that.  
   
Stone hitched up his pants, putting his cock, shrinking but still quite large, in his fly as he walked out. Tifa was too busy pulling the money out and counting it to even notice his departure. Cloud instinctively made way for the larger man, but they bumped together anway, hips touching for just a moment before Stone gave him a small shove to the shoulder that sent Cloud against the wall. He paid that no mind, focusing on his girlfriend, on the greedy expression on her face as she counted her ill-gotten gains.  
   
“Tifa…” He finally managed to say, voice hoarse.  
   
“How could you cheat on me like that? With…him?”  
   
Tifa stood up from her knees, stretching thoroughly. She smiled, her voice dangerously sweet. “Oh Cloud, baby, that wasn’t cheating. Not really-after all, we didn’t have sex. I was just sucking some big fat nigger cock.”  
   
She sounded so cheerful, like she was discussing some happy bit of news from one of their friends. Her eyes, however, slightly teary and smeared with make-up, told a different story and as she walked towards Cloud, he found himself backed against the wall of the bathroom. The smell of fresh jizz hung in the air, despite both of them being well aware that the majority of it was sloshing around in Tifa’s stomach. She was so close to him now she could smell Stone’s come wafting from her mouth, small bits of it, and a few stray pubic hairs, stuck in her otherwise pristine teeth.  
   
“Don’t you agree Cloud? It doesn’t count if its just oral, right? I don’t think you really minded all that much, right? Otherwise, why would you stay to watch me? Watch my big tits bounce in my tight, tight tank top-“ Tifa ran her hands along the swell of her chest as she spoke.  
   
“While I sucked that _monster_ cock. I mean, I still can’t believe how big it was. Can you, Cloud sweetie?”  
   
She was close to him now, one finger poking him in the breast bone. Dimly, Cloud was aware that he was erect, Tifa’s sultry words and the whole wrongess of the situation driving him mad. Most people couldn’t even tell he was hard, given Cloud’s meager size, but Tifa knew him well enough, despite the insignificance of the bulge in his pants, she’d seen Cloud’s expressions while hard enough times to know it when she saw it. That just made something flash in her eyes.  
   
Running her finger along his chest, Tifa pulled her finger back before flattening her palm. With all her monster-killing strength, she shoved Cloud, causing his back to thump against the wall. Despite the incredible difference in size between her and Stone, she was much stronger, and Cloud grunted in minor pain. Tifa ignored that and just walked on by, one finger tracing his chin.  
   
“So, now that that’s settled, be a good boyfriend, would you Cloud dear? The bar needs to be cleaned. Like, right now.”  
   
Cloud hung his head again and headed out to the bar to get to work deciding not to press the issue. He just hoped that image of his girlfriend swallowing seed like her life depended on it, left his mind soon, or he’d be hard all day. Tifa watched him go, the corners of her lips upturned, eyes narrow as she plotted something.  
   
The next few days, Cloud tried to avoid another such embarrassing situation. It was easy, sincehe had plenty of work-Tifa was keeping him busy, to make up for the money the bar was losing by staying closed, she said. But with how generously Stone was ‘tipping’ Tifa for her services as a barmaid, 7th Heaven was actually doing its best business in years.  
   
But now he was back in town for the foreseeable future, and that meant spending more time around the pair, who had grown inseparable. Still, Tifa greeted Cloud warmly most days when they were alone (Stone still spent some time outside the bar, and was often sleeping off his long bouts of drinking), though her words now were treacly, hard to believe despite their pleasantness, and the most affection he got from her were a few scant kisses now and then. Stone still made him nervous, and also…strange, in a way Cloud couldn’t fully express or understand. Yet, he had seen no more signs of Tifa cheating, or as she would say ‘not cheating’ with the black man, so Cloud had no real complaints.  
   
Until now. Cloud had thought he knew what heartbreak felt like, when Aerith had died and he’d held her lifeless body in his hands. But this, this was somehow worse. In front of him Stone was seated on a chair, shirt off, pants down around his ankles. Again Cloud thought for a moment about how impressive his dark, muscular body was, pushed outward here and there by fat, but still solid, tough. A real man.  
   
And on top of him, riding that magnificent cock like it was her life’s duty, was Tifa, her tank top pushed down so her tits bounced and wobbled with every motion of her body, the white cloth bunched up underneath her breasts, holding them up, making them even more gravity-defying than usual. Her panties were shoved to the side, indicating a frenzy to start fucking that overrode the need to even take her clothes off, though her skirt was shoved off so Stone could leer at her firm ass bouncing up and down in his lap. Her back was to him, and his eyes were firmly on her ass. Tifa herself didn’t seem to be looking at much of anything, her tongue out of her mouth, eyes rolled up, lost in ecstasy.  
   
She was bouncing like a mad woman, tits flying around, sweat spiraling off in little arcs from the tips of her hair. Stone grunted and gripped her fleshy rump as Tifa rode his monster cock, her tight snatch working nearly a full foot of his length, which still left inches of thick meat-a remainder of his cock which was larger than Cloud’s entire tiny piece of meat-outside, balls slapping up and down against her engorged,  horribly distended pussy lips. Cloud didn’t know what was more hypnotizing-the sight of his girlfriend’s pussy getting, frankly, beaten up by a giant black cock, or her massive tits bouncing in her tank top, jumping up and crashing back down against her chest in a way that she’d never managed to move for him.  
   
Tifa’s cunt was practically gushing on Stone’s cock, her juices running down the length of his shaft, mixing with his precome which was dribbling out at a steady rate, lubing up her insides so he could thrust even faster. With slick, nasty fluid sounds he was reaming Tifa out, fucking her silly as she bounced down on him, ass alternatively slapping into and grinding against his lap.  
   
“Fuck, that’s a big...black...cock!” Tifa exclaimed, her pleasure so intense the mere act of speaking was clearly a labor for her.  
   
Stone kissed her neck sloppily, making lewd sucking sounds. “Gawdamn you got a tight little pussy, white girl.” He said, gripping her waist-a tiny section of her body compared to the massively expanded curves of her hips and tits-and using his hold on her to piston Tifa’s body up and down on his box-beater like a living cock-sleeve. Sweat beaded on Stone’s forehead as he ramped up the pace, absolutely punishing Tifa’s pussy with his wild thrusts, finally managing to bury his entire length inside her dripping snatch, causing a very prominent bulge to appear above her crotch. Tifa let out an animalistic groan at this and Cloud felt himself growing as hard as steel at the sight.  
   
“Oh, shit I’m coming!!” Tifa cried out, eyes rolling up in the back of her head. Her body shook like jelly as she orgasmed her brains out in front of her boyfriend on this mighty black rod, gritting her teeth at the incredible pleasure and more than slight pain she was feeling.  
   
“Fuck, black cock is amazing! I’d never imagined a dick could be so fucking _big!”_  
   
Tifa soon lost the ability to form words and simply screamed nonsense, babbling and quaking as she came again and again around Stone’s cock, her pussy walls gripping and milking him as his dick-tip bashed against the entrance to her womb. Judging by his own grunts and groans, Cloud figured he was going to finish soon himself.  
   
But...he wasn’t wearing a condom, and Cloud knew from personal experience that Tifa wasn’t on protection. She’d always just made him pull out and shoot his load on her stomach, very rarely bothering to swallow his few drops of seed. She’d always insisted it was because she was afraid of getting pregnant, but that didn’t seem like it was a concern of her’s right now. Cloud almost took a step forward, legs moving slightly as he feebly raised a hand.  
   
“Wa-wait, Tifa’s not-” He didn’t get any farther than that.  
   
Stone’s grip on Tifa’s body visibly tightened, red marks clear beneath his fingertips as he let out a guttural noise. “Aw, fuck, I’m bout to nut!”  
   
Tifa worked her lower body, grinding and undulating for her monstrously-hung lover. “That’s right, baby! Pump me full of come! I want it, I fucking _need_ it!”  
   
With another few grunts and cries, Stone steadied himself, hilting his cock inside Tifa’s pussy as he came, cockhead pressed firmly against her cervix as he blasted jizz out like a rocket. There were audible spurting sounds as he filled her up like a balloon, and Tifa orgasmed again herself, screaming happily as Stone emptied his big black balls into her like a wastebucket. Her tits bounced heavily against each other, sweat stains darkening her tank top around her hard nipples, making her puffy dark areolas clearly visible throughout the stretched cotton cloth. For a moment, Tifa just hung on Stone’s cock, her body limp and suspended on his meat, her whole body seeming to sag around her impalement. Then she leaned back against him, eyes fluttering shut in bliss, her soft coos and general lack of awareness giving her a very blissed-out almost druggie look.  
   
After a few moments of panting, while Stone simply reached his hands up and mauled Tifa’s breasts, his big hands kneading and squeezing the flesh, teasing her nipples and causing her to let out little high-pitched yips, Tifa seemed to recover herself. She turned her body somewhat, bringing her face to Stone’s as they began to kiss, slowly and deeply, lips smacking and tongues moving against each other as Cloud watched, helpless. Tifa looked remarkably pleased with having a guy she’d only known for a short time blast inside her without any sort of protection.  
   
They broke the kiss slowly, with Stone running his tongue over Tifa’s lips for a moment afterwards. She cheekily sighed at him, wagging one finger.  
   
“That’s gonna cost you, big boy~” She teased, knowing full well she wasn’t doing this for the money, but just for the love of that dominating cock. The money was simply a nice bonus. Stone rummaged around in his pants, fallen on the floor about his feet, before one hand returned with an enormous wad of gil. Cloud was speechless.  
   
The pair kissed again, with Stone shoving his tongue deep into Tifa’s mouth, his big dark lips mashing and smacking as she kissed him back, twisting her body erotically as she remained impaled on his cock. Stone broke off from the kiss for a moment to kiss and suck on her delicate porcelain neck with Tifa tittering, eyes loopy. “You taste so foul, Stone. When was the last time you brushed your teeth?”  
   
Rather than answer, Stone simply wrapped his fingers around the back of Tifa’s skull and resumed the sloppy makeout session. Tifa simply opened her mouth and let Stone have his way with her, lazily tracing her fingers along his jawline. Cloud had never kissed Tifa, or anyone else like that. It looked more like he was trying to fuck her mouth his tongue-it was nasty, and disgusting and...kinda hot.  
   
“That was a good fuck, you little china doll.” Stone complimented Tifa, squeezing her tits lightly. She giggled and kissed him again.  
   
“I can’t believe I took the whole thing!” Tifa laughed.  
   
Slowly they broke off from each other and Tifa turned to look at Cloud, her face not angry, but just mean. She stared at him until he looked away, weakly. Then Tifa slowly stood up off the cock, quickly hitching her panties back in place and smoothing her skirt down. Sperm ran down her thighs in thick, slow trickles, with a ton more trapped inside her pussy-Tifa could still feel the heat of it, the _weight_ of it filling up her insides. She closed her eyes in delight before looking back at Cloud scornfully. Her face had an irritated expression, _how dare you interrupt?_  
   
“Tifa…” Cloud whined. “How could you? You said-”  
   
“Shut the fuck up, Cloud!” Tifa said, smoothing her hair. She still looked like she’d been fucked raw-cheeks flushed, eyes watery, visible flesh red in places from where Stone had gripped her. Stone simply watched pulling his pants up-giant cock still clearly visible through the material.  
   
Tifa’s face softened as she walked to Cloud, giving him a small smile. Nervously, Cloud smiled back, unsure of what was going to happen next. He almost opened his arms up to give Tifa a hug when she moved, nearly too fast for him to see.  
   
With one closed hand Tifa punched Cloud in the gut, his slender form bending around her fist.  
   
“Hu-ugh!” The blonde wheezed pitifully. He’d sparred with Tifa a few times before but she’d never hit him this hard, and for some reason he just couldn’t take it as well as usual. Despite the pain he made no move to protect himself, and Tifa cruelly smirked at this, before driving the toe of her shoe squarely into his groin.  
   
Cloud squeaked in pain like a little bitch and Tifa, twisted her foot, grinding her foot against him for just an instant before pulling back. Stone chuckled deeply.  
   
“Listen up, you stupid bitch!” Tifa said, one hand on her hips,  
   
“When Stone and I are busy, you keep your stupid mouth shut!”  
   
Cloud looked weak, pathetic and sorrowful, despite not being in the wrong-like a classic battered girlfriend, he told himself Tifa was right for telling him off. He shouldn’t have interrupted.  
   
Tifa bared her teeth, tossing her hair over one shoulder. “Now apologize for interrupting, you wuss.”  
   
“I, I’m sorry Tifa. S-sorry, Stone.” Cloud actually blushed as he looked to the black man, his shirt open, bare chest rippling with muscle under his gold chains.  
   
Tifa paused, pointing at something. She’d noticed it easily now that she was so close to Cloud-his little hard-on (well as hard as he could ever get) was gone, and his pants had a few small dark spots. Tifa smiled smugly, leaning over to Cloud and whispering.  
   
“When did you come, you little bitch?”  
   
Cloud looked like he’d rather die than answer, but answer he did. “When...when he came inside you.” His voice was barely audible, wracked with pain.  
   
Tifa laughed, throwing her head back, tits bouncing in joy. “What a fuckin’ _loser.”_  
   
She turned away, ass bouncing under her tight skirt. “Well, I’m going to go clean up now. I got so...filthy.” She breathed.  
   
Tifa left, her sperm-soaked panties visible with every step she took in her skirt, leaving Cloud sullen, head down. He awkwardly looked at Stone, who fixed him with an intimidating look. The big man curled his lips in distaste at the cringing sissy before him  
   
“You got a problem, pussy?”  
   
Cloud, Cloud who had saved the whole Planet, Cloud who swung a sword bigger than he was tall, fidgeted from one foot to another. He shook his head, “No, s-sir.”  
   
Stone just harrumphed. “Damn right, white boy.”  
   
Cloud swiftly found an excuse to leave the room, thoughts of Tifa with that...stud dancing in his head.  
   
The next day, Cloud found himself in the small office behind the bar, with Tifa and Stone. Stone was seated behind the desk, feet up and a fat cigar in his mouth, idly puffing on it. Tifa stood next to him, leaning forward a bit so Stone could get a better view of her tits. She even arched her ass up a bit and Stone thoughtlessly rubbed and groped her plum rear while she laid things down for Cloud.  
   
“Listen up Cloud, my man,” She stopped to look at Stone with affection, while he simply kept rubbing his big hand all over dat ass.  
   
“Is going to be moving in with us from now on.”  
   
Cloud’s big, pretty blue eyes almost welled up with tears right then and there. “Please, Tifa, don’t-don’t let him.”  
   
She clucked her tongue, disappointed at his backtalk. “Shut up, Cloud.”  
   
Tifa crossed her arms, gauntleted hands under her tits pushing the magnificent spheres up like a shelf. She looked at Cloud’s soft face, silently daring him to say anything, the consequences clear. This time, the girly boy kept his stupid trap closed. Tifa smirked before continuing.  
   
“Now, that means Stone’s gonna be in the bedroom with me, from now on. So you have two choices.”  
   
Tifa held up two dainty fingers. “You can either sleep on the couch in the break room, or you can move the fuck out and sleep on the streets for all I care. From now on, the bed is for real men only. So what’s it gonna be, wuss?”  
   
She made it sound like it made absolutely no difference to her what Cloud chose. Cloud looked at her sadly for a moment, before shifting his gaze. Looking at the black stud groping his girlfriend before he answered.  
   
“I’ll, I’ll stay. On the couch.”  
   
Tifa leaned forward, hands on the desk, tits almost falling out of her tank top. “Good little boy. Now-ugh!” She broke off, and Cloud could see Stone’s hand no long on her skirt but inside it. He was clearly rubbing her pussy through her thin white panties.  
   
“From now on, ooh-I don’t want you staring at me like some fuckin’ pervert, ok, Cloud?” Tifa squeaked and looked at Stone as he slid a finger inside her.  
   
“God damn, his finger is bigger than your whole cock, Cloud!” She teased.  
   
“My-ugh, my body only belongs to real men so you keep your eyes and your hands to yourself, bitch. Now-ooh, shit!-get the fuck out of here.” Tifa was clearly on the edge of losing control, panting and heaving, face flushed. She was no longer resting her hands on the desk so much as leaning on it for support as Stone finger-banged her without asking for permission, his pants quickly tented out by his massive bulge.  
   
Cloud and Stone shared a brief gaze, and Cloud quickly lowered his face-not to gaze at the giant bulge, the blonde told himself-but just to avoid upsetting the thug.  
   
“Now go get my bags outside, pussy!” Stone said, his hand moving faster and faster under Tifa’s skirt.  
   
Cloud, dick hard as a rock again, crumbled in the face of such a command and started to back out of the room-not wanting to take his eyes off the scene in front of him. “Yes, Stone, s-sir.”  
   
Later that evening, Cloud was tossing and turning on the sofa, which was too small for him, old, and worn out-completely unsuited for sleeping. It didn’t help that he’d been hearing the sounds of fucking the whole night-Tifa’s constant screaming and moaning and Stone’s low, rough, animalistic groans. He’d lost count of how many times Tifa shrieked that he was coming, or that Stone bragged about filling her “mixed booty” up with jizz. It sounded less like two people having sex and more like animals knocking around in the bedroom. _His_ bedroom, up until very recently. They’d been having sex for hours, only just stopping minutes ago, and he was still wide awake.  
   
Unable to sleep no matter how he tried, Cloud eventually stood up, barechested and in his tighty-whities, underwear that barely showed his tiny cock and clung to his feminine hips and butt as he walked through the bar. Cloud was still incredibly strong, but a year or so of not having to fight monsters and soldiers constantly had left his body thin and supple, with a small upper body, lean arms, flat stomach and a wide rear. Sometimes when people looked at him, his slender frame and his downright beautiful face too quick, they mistook him for a girl.  
   
In the hallway near the bathroom, bleary-eyed from lack of sleep, Cloud stopped in his tracks. Just a few feet away, probably headed to the bathroom too, was Tifa, topless and wearing her white panties-which were stained dark and crusty from Stone’s jizz. The scent of them wafted up to Cloud’s nose and he flushed, staring at his “girlfriend’s” incredible body. Despite being so stacked, Tifa was very slim and her tits were amazingly perky, defying gravity and not showing the slightest hint of sagging.  
   
She glared at him though, making sure he got a good eyeful of her tits before she covered them up with one arm-which barely hid anything-squashing her tits up and out hiding her nipples. An expression of fake shock and embarrassment was on her face, but her eyes were cold narrow slits. The corners of her mouth twisted upwards in a cruel expression.  
   
“Ah, can’t sleep, Cloud? Is the couch too lumpy and cold?”  
   
Cloud looked down, unable to answer, staring at his feet as Tifa went on.  
   
“Well don’t worry, the bed’s getting plenty of use. Stone has been fucking me _senseless,_ alll~ day~.” She teased, eyes closing in pleasure as she remembered the torrid sex. Her tongue flicked out to run over her lips.  
   
“Between you and me, I’m amazed I can even walk after what that big nigger did to my little pussy. After all that time with _you_ , I’m not used to anything bigger than my middle finger.” She laughed, tinny and mean. Tifa couldn’t believe how much fun it was to act this way, to do such horrible things to Cloud, her boyfriend who, a few months ago, she would have never thought about even yelling at, let alone emotionally and physically mocking him so much. But it felt _amazing._  
   
And Cloud just felt like exactly what Tifa and her new lover were calling him. A wuss, a pussy, a faggot. And yet, rather than being hurt, he liked it. Well, it _did_ hurt, it made him humiliated and ashamed-but that was what he liked. He’d never thought about Tifa with another man before but now it was hard to think about anything else and the idea left him with a near-constant hard on. Cloud was just the lesser man, the beta male before Stone-something he’d never really felt in his life before. If he knew how good it felt, he might have sought a situation like this out long ago. He tried to hide it from his face though, but Tifa knew him all too well for that.  
   
Tifa noticed that Cloud’s gaze had risen a bit, looking at her lithe, sexy legs.  
   
“Oh, do you miss seeing this?” She said, using her free hand to trace along her flat, perfect stomach and hips, running _just_ an inch or two shy of her barely covered, still damp pussy. Tifa stepped closer, her body heat clear to Cloud-and his arousal very obvious to her.  
   
“Would you like a nice long peek?”  
   
Cloud looked up at her eyes, his blue orbs shining with something they hadn’t had in a while-hope. Even just a look would be fantastic, and he opened his mouth to say so-  
   
“Too fuckin’ bad!” Tifa said, smugly grinning. “Little wimpy boys like you don’t get to see all of this. My body is for real men, with real cocks-unlike your three inch shrinky dink, got it?”  
She was feeling extra manipulative at the moment, and decided to have some fun with her “boyfriend”.  
   
Cloud almost looked like he wanted to leave-though he knew deep down he wouldn’t without permission from Tifa, and she wouldn’t let him move until she was done having her fun with him-when Tifa stopped him with her words.  
   
“Tell you what, sweetie, I’ll give you a nice _looong_ look at this body you love so much- _if_ you tell me how much you like Stone first. Tell me all about how you’re smitten with that big black stud who fucked your girlfriend away from you. I can see you looking at him-you got a little crush, don’t you faggot? So all you have to do is tell me, Cloud.” She made his name sound like a foul insult.  
   
Cloud looked he would faint at the very thought, his face draining of color. He stuttered, tongue heavy and slow in his mouth, feeling very warm. “I-I, I…”  
   
He lowered his head, ashamed. With her free hand, Tifa tipped his face up by the chin, demanding. “Keep going Cloud, or this is the last time you’ll ever get to fucking look at my body!”  
   
He looked at her, eyes red and puffy.  
   
“I...I _like_ him. He’s so muscular, and sexy. He’s a real man, and that cock. Oh my god, that giant fucking cock. I wish I had something even half as big. I’m proud he stole you away-the best thing that’ll happen to me is getting cuckolded by such a monster of a man-I can’t stop thinking about him. And, and you.” Cloud finished lamely, more humiliated than he’d ever been in his life.  
   
Tifa laughed full in his face, snorting with cruel joy. She giggled like a taunting, mean little girl.  
   
“What a faggot!” Tifa looked at Cloud with such disdain he almost thought she was going to spit in his face-to be honest the idea sent a tingle straight from his balls to his brain. Even if he was just saying it to get a peek at her tits for the first time in a while, Tifa was very glad to not only continue to grind Cloud’s ego into the ground, but to make him complicit in it as well.  
   
“Ok, wuss, here...you... _go._ ” She dropped her arm, tits shaking. Her nipples were erect, hard little nubs-the act of emasculating Cloud got her positively randy. Tifa’s small hands, looking absolutely tiny against her giant rack, pushed them up, one at a time, then both at once, squeezing them slightly. There were handprints clearly visible, big red marks from Stone’s large, brutish hands, and over the top of one puffy nipple was a dark purplish splotch, clearly a hickie from Stone. The thought of the thug sucking on Tifa’s tits made Cloud’s eyes haze over slightly in pleasure.  
   
Tifa did a little twirl, arms straight down, hands flat out as she popped her hips and ass out to the side. In the dim light of the hallway, shadows dancing along her skin, she looked as beautiful as Cloud had ever seen her, his tighty-whiteys tenting out ever so slightly at the sight of her fantastic naked figure. Tifa stopped, leaning forward.  
   
“Wanna touch?” She teased eyebrow raised.  
   
“Tough shit, faggot. You can’t _haaave it”_ She sing-sung, mockingly. Having had her fill of fun for the moment, Tifa covered her tits, this time simply placing her hands on her nipples, fingers gently kneading the nipples. Her “covering up” was more of a cruel joke than anything else, and she smirked as she walked by, the smell of her arousal filling the hallway.  
   
Tifa stopped at the edgeway of the doorway, leading up to the stairs and the bedroom. She tossed a look over at Cloud, pinning him with her eyes.  
   
“You’re all hard again, aren’t you little Cloud?”  
   
He could only nod, red-faced.  
   
“But not from my body, so I have to know, were you telling the truth? Its ok, there’s nobody here but us, you can tell me. After all, I’m your girlfriend, right?” Light, playful, mocking.  
   
Cloud fidgeted from foot to foot, looking exactly like a shy teenage girl expressing her crush on some handsome guy. “Yes, I was...telling the truth.”  
   
Tifa barked out a laugh again before she left, her words ringing in his ears.  
   
“Having a crush on the guy who stole your girl...what a wuss. I can’t believe I ever touched your tiny cock. Makes me fuckin’ sick.”  
   
Cloud tried to go back to sleep after using the bathroom, but he could tell Tifa had been aroused from their conversation. And, as if on cue, shortly after he lay down again she could hear her and Stone back at it again. The ceiling shook and their bed rattled against the floor with Tifa screaming and moaning like someone was killing her.  
   
   
Days passed, with Cloud trying to make himself scarce, but unable to avoid hearing his girlfriend continually get fucked. That was probably the worst part, that Tifa insisted that she was still his girlfriend-maybe she still had some sick, non-sexual feelings for him, or maybe she just liked to bust his balls every way possible. Probably both, honestly, though Cloud didn’t know which-he just knew it hurt, and his balls ached with desire and the need for release. He whacked off in teh bathroom whenever he had the chance-biting his lip as he listened to Stone make Tifa’s bones quake with his cock-but he was still aroused whenever he was around them. Even the few times he had passed Stone alone by himself in the bar he felt his cock rising again.  
   
So maybe, Cloud thought to himself, it was no accident he kept walking in on these little scenes-scenes that should broke his heart but just made his body ache with forbidden lust. In the office,Tifa was on her knees, skirt hiked up about her waist, sexy ass resting on her ankles as her pussy dripped onto the floor. Stone was completely naked this time, and Cloud couldn’t help but drink in every inch of his dark body, especially that massive column of flesh, that gigantic pussy-beater that was currently between Tifa’s mounds of tit-flesh. Her tanktop was on, but torn slightly down the middle and pushed underneath her hooters, even as she used her hands to squash her meat around Stone’s black pole.  
   
Cloud looked like a total spineless wimp, helpless to look away or leave. “What, what are you doing?”  
   
Tifa rolled her eyes. “What does it look like we’re doing, asshole?”  
   
She  returned her attention to Stone’s cock-it was amazing, she’d never thought she’d find a cock as big as her tits, but this one stretched way past them to the top of her head as her body rocked, rubbing and writhing, tits going up and down, sometimes together, sometimes alternating. Her tits looked even bigger squashed and smushed around that pole, burying the chocolate dick in the soft, sweaty valley of her titflesh while she licked and kissed at the rest, bobbing up and down her face.  
   
Hawking her head back, Tifa spat a nasty wad of saliva over her tits, rubbing it in. “You like that big boy? You like it when I get these fat tits nice and wet for your giant nigger cock?”  
   
Stone reached down, pushing Tifa’s hands aside. “Play with my nutsack, big titty asian bitch. Let me get a hold of these sexy motherfuckas!”  
   
He squeezed her tits harshly around her cock, shaking and bouncing them around his steel-hard horsecock. Tifa smiled up at him, hollowing her cheeks out as she sucked on his cocktip. Just the head was enough to fill her mouth up better than Cloud’s entire member.  
   
Cloud who right now was watching the smelly foul thug fuck his girlfriend’s tits, something he’d never gotten to do. He watched with jealousy on his face, but as Tifa reached out and tugged on Stone’s apple-sized balls, it wasn’t quite clear who he was jealous of.  
   
She slurped and licked audibly, wanting to make this as nasty as possible, both to please her new man and to shame her old one.  
   
“That’s it daddy,” She took her mouth off the cock, looking up at him with big sexdoll eyes, lashes fluttering like she was just teasing him and not using her breasts as a prop for his pleasure, just another slick wet part of her body to get off with.  
   
“ _Use_ these fuckin’ tits! Take that big cock and fucking ram em!”  
   
His balls were soon flying and bouncing off the underside of her jugs, leaving her entire massive mounds, each tit larger than her head, bright red and sore. It hurt a little but Tifa had taken on a hell of a lot worse in her life and never felt so sinfully good.  
   
“I know these were the first thing that caught your eye when you walked in-all guys are the same. They just can’t help but stare at my tits. I’ll be honest,”  
   
She moaned lightly her words coming out in staccato bursts as Stone fucked her chest, rocking her whole body with the force of his thrusts, “To me they’re a little annoying, but I know they give me power over men like nothing else. You’re all hypnotized by this big, pale titties?” She was speaking to both of them, but it was clear she wanted Cloud to just shut up and pay attention.  
   
“Every guy I meet wants this, to slide his cock up between these, to wrap his dick up in my velvet, hot, _squeezing_ tits.” She spat again and again, until her chest was so slick with saliva and sweat that it was making lewd, sucking sounds, her tits not wanting to let Stone’s cock move even an inch as he fucked the funbags, gliding between them like a ship separating glaciers, forcing apart the mighty mounds for them to squeeze his hard veiny cock at every opportunity. Even if Cloud hadn’t been such a two-pump chump he would have busted his load by now-he ached to know how it felt to fuck those tits.  
“But Cloud never has, I hardly ever let anyone do this. But you, my big strong nigga?” Stone grunted, expressing his approval of her filthy talk before adding his own clump of salty, nasty spit to his rutting cock.  
   
“You can have your very own special Tifa-titty fuck whenever you want. Cause you...deserve it.”  
   
Stone was close now, precome splashing onto her boobs.  
   
“I know most men just see me as two giant boobs, sex on legs walking around paying no attention to anything I might say or think. That’s how you see me, and you know what? I don’t fucking _care._ All I want is this big fat cock and all your nasty sticky jizz!”  
   
She hoisted her tits up, jacking Stone off with one hand, fingers blurring up and down on the slick dick. Tifa pushed her torn tank top, meagerly covering her breasts.  
   
“Come on, big boy. Gimme that nasty nut! Hose me down!”  
   
Stone took a step back so he could better point his cock at the wonderful flesh orbs, beginning to grunt and groan. Cloud watched, transfixed, and for just a second he thought Stone look his way, their eyes locking as the black man prepared to mark Cloud’s girlfriend like an animal. The blonde practically swooned.  
   
Her cleavage swam and shook in her tank top, somehow more lewd now than when her tits wer eon his display.  
   
“Here it comes, tits! Ahh, aww, ah shit yes!” Stone hollered and yelled like this was the best day of his life-which it just might have been. His cock shook, becoming rigid before it gushed, not so much squirting as spraying down Tifa’s tank top. The first blast soaked the thin white top all the way through, making it cling to her skin, dark and see through. Then came the second, and the third, and the fourth. It was splashing up and hitting her chin, marking every inch of her clothed tittes and dripping down the floor like nasty sewer water. The smell was clear to Cloud even from where he stood, and Tifa fingered herself to a nasty, screeching orgasm as a brutish. sexist man used her body, her amazing, flawlessly maintained body, as just a target to drain his balls, spraying her down like it was going to be his last load ever.  
   
When he was finally done, Tifa’s eyes rolled up in her head, and she pushed her tits up, tongue darting down to scoop up some of that delicious sperm-again Cloud felt a pang of jealousy.  
Stone was breathing heavily, shaking the last few drops off into Tifa’s hair-she gave him an irritated look, but he hadn’t been seeing her face for quite some time now. Tifa turned her attention to Cloud.  
   
“I’m never going to let you do this. Not ever.” She sounded almost cheery, brassy and mean, yet casual. She was, after all, just stating fact.  
   
Tifa looked back up at Stone, features dripping with the splatter of his come shot, sheer white tank clinging to her tits, fucked up with foul-smelling jizz. She swiped a bit of come from his leaking piss-slit, letting it squash down between her cleavage, coating her inside and out. “But if _you_ ever want a titfuck, big boy…you can have ‘em. Whenever you want.”  
   
Hearing her promise her body, a part of her body Cloud had always lusted after but never been able to have, was the final straw.  
   
He almost sounded angry, but shame and sadness drowned that out in his voice. “Tifa, how could you do this again? You’re cheating on me, all the time now? What have I done to deserve this?”  
   
Cloud’s dick throbbed almost painfully as the answer was all too clear to him. What he did was not be a real fucking man, so he was getting exactly what he deserved.  
   
Real anger blazed in Tifa’s eyes-it was fun to humiliate Cloud and all, but his whining was getting on her damn nerves. She stood up, snarling.  
   
“You fucking pussy!”  
   
Tifa’s hand wrapped around Cloud’s throat as she dragged him from the office, crushing his sputtering protests in his aching neck. Stone followed, cock still not quite soft, as they made their way into the main bar area. Where the twisted lovers had first met, how romantic. Tifa smacked Cloud across the face once with hands that could crush boulders-leaving a bright red mark. He yelped like a little bitch.  
   
“Don’t move.” She warned him, before angrily stomping around the bar, grabbing a glass. She returned and _thunked_ it down on a table, motioning for her black stud to step up. She grabbed his cock, feeling it come alive again.  
   
“I fucking love you,” Tifa whispered. Both she and Stone knew she wasn’t talking about him, not really, just a part of him. Which was all well and good, he felt the same way about her-they just saw each other as sex objects, the two hottest pieces of meat they’d ever laid eyes on. Stone moaned as she jacked him off, her motions swift and forceful, gripping him almost painfully. She wanked him off like a madwoman, muttering a litany of filth to help get him off.  
   
“Come on baby, shoot for me, I want it. I’m begging you, give me that fuckin load, shoot your balls, spray that thick nut. Come on, come on, gimme gimme, gimme. Come, come, come! I’ll give you a big fucking reward if you do this for me now, Stone.” Her eyes were wild and spit frothed off her lips as she gave him the best handjob of her life.  
   
“Look at those big tits you love so much, stud. You fuckin horsecock beast! Shoot your load for me, give this busty Asian bitch your big nasty nigga nut, I _need_ it!”  
   
Stone moaned and sprayed again, with Tifa directing his spasming pulsing cocktip towards the pintglass. The liquid splashed around noisily, filling the container as quickly as if Tifa had turned the tab on. The entire glass was full to the fucking brim, and the last bit clung to Tifa’s dainty fingers. She slurped the come off like it was dessert, amazed again by her black man, giggling in simple amazement.  
   
“Oh god, why didn’t I fuck a black guy sooner?” She wondered aloud.  
   
“So much juicy black ball snot.” She held the glass up, just staring at the cloudy, off white sperm. Simply unbelievable.  
   
Tifa shook her head, getting back to the moment at hand. She walked over to Cloud and kicked him full the chest, a perfectly executed blow that would have pleased a martial arts teacher and given him a hard-on at the same time, her panties on display as her lithe leg arched into Cloud’s wimpy body. He staggered back into a chair, coughing in pain. Striding forward, Tifa swung her legs over him, straddling him in a perverted display of controlling sexuality. With her free hand, she launched a flurry of punches, snapping Cloud’s head back.  
   
“Ugh, agh, unf!” The blonde whined, pretty features marred by a rapidly swelling black eye.  
   
“This is what faggots like you get!” She hissed through clenched teeth. Tifa upended the glass, and to Cloud it happened in slow-motion. A veritable waterfall of thick, clumpy jizz rushing down. The first splash against his face was electric, burning his nerves and he instinctively opened his mouth, tongue out, awaiting. The rest of it splashed against his face like some terrible downpour, getting in his nose, his eyes, his mouth, even matting down his trademark spiky hair do. He sputtered and gagged on the taste-so thick, so rich. His own watered down sperm couldn’t compare.  
   
“Drink it up, faggot! Does that taste good, you little bitch?” Tifa mocked him, tapping the last few drops of jizz out on his face. His pretty features, marred by a bruise and obscured by a glazed mask of come, had almost no sense left in them, completely obliterated by overpowering nut-gunk.  
   
Tifa stood off him, stretching her back out for Stone to watch.  
   
“Enough of your fucking whining, pussy.”  
   
They left, arm in arm, a sick parody of highschool sweethearts. Tifa didn’t notice that Cloud had come again, staining his own pants while gulping down jizz. She didn’t see as he scooped it off with his hands, fairly shoveling it into his mouth, gobbling it down like a fat kid with chocolate pudding. His eyes rolled back in his skull, nostrils plugged shut, barely able to breathe but not caring if he passed out. He muttered, but Tifa didn’t hear him.  
   
“Come...come..come.” Bubbles form and sputtered on his jizz-soaked lips before he slurped it all open, his femme face finally clean of jizz. No, Tifa didn’t see.  
   
But Stone did. And he wouldn’t forget.  
   
**To be Continued...**


End file.
